


Teo Torriatte

by bby_acheng



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'll let you guys decide that, Insecure Crowley (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, Or Is It?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_acheng/pseuds/bby_acheng
Summary: There's no one else could warm my heart as much as you... be not goneLet us cling together as the years go byOh my love, my love





	Teo Torriatte

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary are lyrics of the Queen song "Teo Torriatte (Let Us Cling Together)" which is a beautiful song!
> 
> Anyway I just really wanted to write Crowley crying so he could be comforted and this happened.

He woke up with a gasp again so he cursed heaven and hell again and got up. His pyjamas were rumpled from tossing and turning in his sleep his hair sticking in all directions, Crowley growled and miracled away into his normal appearance. It was 2am and the demon sighed as he rubbed his eyes careful to put his sunglasses in place once again, he managed to sleep five more minutes than last night. Since he made his body learn how to sleep, disturbance in his sleep made him irritable and though he could make his body learn again to not need rest, he found solace in the activity. When he was asleep he didn't have to think, his thoughts didn't burn his mind or it had been that way before the nightmares started plaguing his sleep every night since he saw Aziraphale's bookshop up in flames and thought the angel had been dead. 

The first days he would scream his lungs out as he woke up from the horrifying images, now he wasn't much better but he learned not to scream as loudly but the tears still came no matter what. He was tense right until he saw that the angel was fine with his own two eyes, he never felt so grateful for being able to meet every day now instead of going months… years… centuries without contact, he doesn't think he could handle it. Lately he started to pop up in the bookshop whenever he woke up from the dreams just to check on the angel without the former's knowledge of course but Aziraphale wasn't stupid and noticed Crowley's change. 

"My dear please talk to me." The angel pleaded days later, no longer able to ignore the situation.

They were supposed to be fine! Apocalypse was avoided, they fooled Heaven and Hell with their little trick and Aziraphale was alive. So why? Why, why, why- He was exhausted. Crowley took off his sunglasses and Aziraphale gasped, the demon had the largest dark circles and had the most pained look on his face, he was tired of saying he was fine. 

"Angel." His voice wavered with emotion and Aziraphale was immediately pulling him into a warm hug, a hand placed firmly on his back and the other on his fiery hair.

"Darling, you look terrible. What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired." He croaked out.

The demon wanted to say a million and other things but that was how he felt at the moment. His existence was wearing him down. He was tired of not being able to sleep, he was tired of waiting when demons and angels would start chasing them again, he was tired of feeling this uncertainty regarding Aziraphale (If they strike again, is he going to abandon me? Is he going to say we're no longer friends again? Is he-) and he was tired of the line that they never crossed but seemed closer. 

Aziraphale had said he moved too fast and he would wait, he has been waiting for so long it doesn't make a difference, he'd wait for even longer if he had to. But that doesn't mean there were times where his feelings would taunt him and saying it was useless to wait for the angel, months already passed since the Apocalypse That Wasn't and Aziraphale had done nothing. Well he had been more affectionate like now that he wasn't constantly watching his back and worrying, he no longer felt afraid to touch him like he cared for the demon but Crowley couldn't help but to feel like he was waiting for something that was never going to happen. 

"Oh Crowley, yes darling let it all out." He hadn't realized he had worked himself up so badly that right after Aziraphale said that, he broke into heavy sobs.

He doesn't remember how they got on the couch and how he ended up in the angel's lap as he continued to cry on his shoulder but such things were irrelevant when he was too worried to get his body under control. Crowley was too upset and found it hard to force himself into a calmer state, he hated losing control as this inevitable humanity that he acquired over the years took control and metaphorically crushed his lungs and heart.

As he attempted to calm himself, Aziraphale simply held him. Soft reassuring words help calm the demon's erratic breathing, as well as the firm hand that went up and down in a comforting way while the other petted his hair. 

"I'm sorry." He said quietly between sniffles minutes later. 

"It's quite alright… Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Dunno." He simply slumped against the angel more, enjoying the warmth and the hands on him.

"Okay you don't have to but would you like to sleep? You look exhausted darling." Aziraphale felt Crowley tense on his lap and immediately retreated his words. "But you don't have to do that either."

"Don't leave me." He murmured onto the angel's neck, it was okay if he was a bit selfish right? That's what demons do after all, being selfish.

"Okay dear, I won't go. I'll be right here."

"Truly?" He asked, he couldn't help but to add a second layer to his request with a deeper meaning.

"Of course Crowley." Aziraphale held him tighter. "Never again will I abandon you… II guess I never said before but I am sorry."

"'s okay angel."

"It's not but I will make it up to you, if- if you let me."

Crowley simply hummed in response, his thoughts were too muddled and Aziraphale's words made a part of him shut up.

"Sleep well my love." The angel said tenderly as he pressed a kiss on the demon's forehead and when sleep claimed him again, his sleep was undisturbed for the first time in months.

When Crowley woke up, he felt warm and rested. He was still in his angel's lap and could still feel Aziraphale's hands on him, he couldn't help but to nuzzle against him and let him have this quiet moment. He just wanted to be selfish for a little longer, feel this love and attention for a little while. 

"Crowley my dear are you awake?"

"Yessss." He slurred, his voice raspy from sleeping and sobbing.

"Slept well?" 

"Like an angel." Aziraphale chuckled and Crowley smiled as he felt the angel laugh. 

"Would you like breakfast? Sun is about to rise."

"Sun rise? Haven't slept a full night in a while." He quietly admitted and Aziraphale said in a weird tone.

"Darling… You- You slept for three days."

Crowley fell out of the angel's lap with surprise and immediately rose, his eyes wide as he looked at the being that was still sitting.

"You- I slept- Fuck- Three days??? And you just-" He makes wild gestures at the couch and the angel, while the former simply looks at him with a small smile. "There!? You stayed- Why- Three days!!!" 

"Oh Crowley it's alright, it's not like you had anything to do right? Your circles aren't so dark."

"But you stayed!!!" He said all almost in an accusing tone and at that Aziraphale got up and shook his head at the demon in a fond way.

"You asked me to stay and I did, you didn't expect me to go away did you?" Crowley isn't sure what he expected but this wasn't it. "Oh Crowley… I did mean it, every word. I won't leave, it's just me and you now. I'm no longer running away from us, from you."

"You aren't?" 

"No, I'm sorry you had to wait so long for me my love." He cupped the demon's face, Crowley closed his eyes and let himself feel the warmth of Aziraphale's hands. "Could you forgive me?" 

"There's nothing to forgive angel."

"Don't be silly darling, I know I've hurt you. And I said some horrible things before as well."

"I don't care about that." He did care, he cared too much and it had hurt, he thought at the time that perhaps the holy water would hurt less than Aziraphale's words but he never once blamed his angel or got angry at him, he just felt hurt and disappointed. "Not now, I just - Are you- Are you absolutely certain?" 

"I have never been more certain in my life, my only regret is that I never had the courage to do something about it earlier."

"You have plenty to make up for." Crowley joked, as his heart beat wildly in chest. He almost couldn't believe it, he hoped Heaven wasn't playing a sick joke on him, he's not sure he could handle it.

"Good thing we have time." He smiled softly at the demon, blue eyes glinting with love and cheeks flushed from emotions. "Crowley may I kiss you?" 

"Angel I've waited six hundred years for you to do that, if you don't kiss me right no-" His sentence was interrupted by a pair of lips pressing gently against his as a shiver went down his spine.

"You speak too much when you're nervous love."

"And you're a cheeky angel."

He kissed him again a little longer than the first, more passionate, feelings that have been kept locked inside quickly rising to the surface. Crowley was sure he could spend the rest of eternity like this and would never once complain.

"Darling there's something I need to ask before we continue."

"What is it angel?" He asked confused.

"What happened to you yesterday, why aren't you sleeping well?" And Crowley felt himself freeze, he had almost forgot about his meltdown and he never did say anything to Aziraphale about it. He gulped nervously.

"It's… Let's sit down."

The two sat down and faced each other, Crowley fidgeted on his seat for a while until everything came spilling out. He was almost certain that he was crying again and was amazed at the human body ability to produce tears, he was sure he had cried everything yesterday. The only difference is that he wasn't sobbing loudly and Aziraphale was also tearing up. The day had barely started and they were already emotionally drained. 

"I'm so sorry you went through this for so long Crowley." The angel's voice cracking at the end. 

"You couldn't have guessed angel."

"I'm still sorry that you were having such a hard time and I didn't do a thing. Perhaps… would you like to stay with me from now on?" 

"I- There's nothing I'd love more Aziraphale."

"Good." He kisses Crowley's nose making the demon smile a little. "I... I want to be here for you from now on for better or worse."

"Almost sounds like wedding vows." He joked and Aziraphale stared at him as if he had just found a treasure. "Angel?" 

"We could."

"What?" 

"Get married."

"What!!!? I- Aziraphale!!" 

"Oh what is it? For better and worse? Sickness and health? Till death do us part? We've been doing all of this since forever ago Crowley."

"Still!!!" The demon said in a surprised tone and then mumbled under his breath. "And I'm the one who moves too fast, unbelievable."

"Well… We don't have to-" 

"Oh no no no!!! We ARE going to do that, no take backs angel. Just… Let's-"

"Okay." He kissed Crowley softly and nodded in understanding. "Okay darling, we'll take on step at the time. We do have plenty of that in our hands." 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, maybe? ~~Please I am begging you for that sweet validation, I need it~~
> 
> Also I'm on tumblr ([earth-best-defender](https://earth-best-defender.tumblr.com)) if you wanna drop by and say hi!


End file.
